<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Roofies by inar68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284065">It Was Roofies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inar68/pseuds/inar68'>inar68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon sexualities, Drugs, M/M, Movie References, bc of course there are, honestly nothing in this is explicit but its just one big trigger warning, husk is just mentioned, it DOES NOT actually happen but i tagged to be safe, platonic radiodust, romantic angelhusk, same with val, so you can be safe, the noncon is just repeated mentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inar68/pseuds/inar68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor has been confused about Angel's motives for far too long now, and if he didn't find suffering so hilarious this just might have been the last nail in the figurative secondary coffin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Roofies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>arent you tired of taking your writing seriously? dont you just wanna go apeshit?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alastor woke up far slower than he was accustomed to. That was strike one. The second strike was not remembering when he'd fallen asleep. Third strike, he was in a somewhat familiar room, but not one that was his own. Although he could get no more strikes, the person laying next to him may as well have cancelled out the first three with how far it blew them all out of the water. "Angel?! What the blazes… what am I doing in your room? Did-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you, Al." Apparently he hadn't been sleeping, and that tone of voice was definitely new, at least to Alastor. Angel didn't care. A withdrawal was a withdrawal and he had plenty of reason to be pissed regardless. "Y'know, if I were </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do something that fuckin' awful, last night sure woulda been the time. But ya clothes are still on, yeah? Too early in the morning for this shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor fell silent, realizing perhaps he had a point (a terrifyingly phrased one  even by his own standards that left him with more questions than answers about just what </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, but a point nonetheless.) Angel took his rare silence as an opportunity to just keep seething as he sat up, holding his head in two of his hands at the end of the bed and refusing to look in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll spare ya the details, so ask someone who isn't gonna care enough to if ya really wanna know. For example, Husk was the third party." Alastor stifled a laugh, knowing that probably wasn't supposed to be as funny as it was. "But let's just say initially it was my fault, but I did you a favor gettin' ya ass outta the bar before somebody who </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>try and break off a piece of it had a chance to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's just lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, ya tellin' me. So maybe could ya quit these fuckin' accusations every time we're alone together?" Angel grabbed handfuls of his hair, his lower set of arms hugging his knees to his chest. "I know ya not into sex stuff, and I know ya not even into the soft lovey dovey shit even I don't particularly care for either. And yeah that's a real fuckin' waste but it is what it is. I've come to terms with it. Which, by the way, wasn't as easy as I made it look. If ya hadn't been, I'd be first in line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For free.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" A pause for emphasis in his mind, but in reality moreso a necessity for Alastor to entirely get the implication that there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the flirting. "But I sure wish you believed I respect you </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough not to force any of that on you. On my </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>short list of standards, that's gotta be in the top one and a half. You thinkin' it wouldn't be… well, to be perfectly honest with ya Al, way to hit where it hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, it took a moment to click. But once it did… "Oh. Angel… I…" Alastor's voice fell until it was barely audible over its own static, "I'm sorry. Really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer. No eye contact. No effort to even turn around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor sighed, shifting until he was directly behind Angel at the foot of the bed, and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. He didn't shove him off, at least, so it could always be worse he supposed. "Angel, my dear, you cannot begin to imagine how out of practice I am at apologies, but I truly do mean that one. You're right, I've been jumping to conclusions, and… well. I certainly didn't know how deep that would run."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, he couldn't stay mad now. Well… at least not at Alastor specifically. "I'm gonna commit a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>heinous crime against you if ya don't grab the pills off my nightstand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that would explain why something else seemed amiss." Alastor paused as he surveyed the nightstand. "Which of the seven bottles are you referring to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I leave that many out- whatever. Doesn't fuckin' matter. Make a game of it for all I care, just pick one." The moment one (Angel decided not to think about what the fact Alastor had passed him </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not a whole bottle implied about his behavior thus far this morning) was in his hand, he swallowed it dry. "There. Now things'll stop bein' 'amiss.' Don't go worryin' about the… other shit. Really I can't believe it shocks anybody who's been around Val for more than three seconds but. Whatever. It's not ya problem and ya didn't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then why did he feel so genuinely horrible hearing about it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alastor decided not to overthink that one. "In either case, I made some needlessly harsh assumptions based on things you… in retrospect, hadn't said in quite some time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya just now noticed? I stopped as soon as I knew you were aroace. Which was uh… iuno. Many moons ago or somethin' like that. Husk told me and I just started messin' with him instead." Angel shrugged. "His reactions are better anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So then you prefer to have your eyes gouged than a simple request that you stop?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no way he'd get all of 'em in one scratch." That got a laugh from Alastor, which made Angel smirk. "Besides, I know he doesn't actually want to… what's that look, Al? That's the face of a man who knows somethin' I don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I guarantee it's many somethings. But the one I had in mind pertains to Husker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right on the mark about him not actually wanting to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Ya mean he's into it? Like, for sure, as in ya actually talked to him, into it?" Angel's face lit up in a way that was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncharacteristic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to say the least. 'Cute' would also apply perhaps, but that word was a concept that took up practically negative space in Alastor's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bingo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then for fuck's sake Al, why didn't ya tell me sooner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't ask!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel's eyes narrowed. "For someone who doesn't like fuckin' people ya sure do love fuckin' </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> people, y'know that? Ya better be dead serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come now darling, if I wanted to pull your leg I'd take a far more literal approach to doing so. It's not as though you have reason to doubt I also enjoy bothering Husker. Enough pestering and he'd admit to anything. You ought to try that method next time, it really is quite amusing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, forgot you were the original expert on torturin' the poor thing. Why were ya even askin' him that in the first place though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel. Think back to my assumptions you were so upset about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel went silent, then burst out into cackles. "You were gonna use him as a fuckin' decoy? For the love of fuck, Al-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. For the complete opposite, on the contrary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter only increased at that. "Please just shut up, I'm gonna fuckin' break somethin'. Ya not supposed to actually be funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always funny!" Alastor mocked offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gratifyin' that with a response. Yeah, I did anyway, don't say it." Angel finally caught his breath. "On a more serious note… do ya wanna know what happened? It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad really, I just didn't know how you'd take it thinkin' how ya been thinkin' of me lately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do share. I confess I'm rather curious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I started switchin' our drinks around as a joke, like that one movie with the guy who's immune to poison or whatever, because I don't remember why but Husk brought it up. Problem is I ended up forgetting whose was whose. Yours ended up bein' the one I woulda had ah… an </span>
  <em>
    <span>immunity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to at this point." Silence. "Roofies," he clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor took in a deep breath, then, to Angel's surprise, started laughing for a good few moments. "Despite it being entirely at my expense, I must admit that mental image is a riot. But let's not replicate it, shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, I mean it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty fuckin' funny…" Angel took note of the laughter stopping. "I'm messin' with ya, Al. Of course I won't do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't be half as comical the second run anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ya concern?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As of being reassured of your intentions, primarily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya really gotta get ya priorities in order." Angel rolled his eyes and finally stood. "But I'm glad to know you'll at least try to not let me make an even bigger ass of myself! Now, let's head downstairs so everybody knows this wasn't a total disaster after I dragged ya up here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor stared incredulously from the bed, amusement finally fading. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Everyone?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>